videogameresourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Super Star Ultra
|mode= Single-player, multi-player |rating= |plat1=DS |nabox= |eubox= |jpbox= |ausbox= |korbox= }} Kirby Super Star Ultra (Kirby of the Stars Ultra Super Deluxe in Japan and South Korea) is a Nintendo DS remake of the original Kirby Super Star developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo. It includes all of the games from the original with several new ones added. The game was released in Japan on April 1, 2008, Europe on September 18, 2008, North America on September 22, 2008, South Korea on November 13, 2008, and Australia on November 27, 2008. Unlike the original SNES game, Kirby Super Star Ultra wasn't renamed for its European release. Games Original games New games *'Revenge of the King' is the first newly added game and more difficult version of Spring Breeze that is modeled after the original Kirby's Dream Land's Extra Mode. The game also reintroduces Kabula (formerly Kaboola) back to the series and serves as a boss. *'Meta Knightmare Ultra' is the second newly added game where the player plays as Meta Knight through the levels of Spring Breeze, Dyna Blade, The Great Cave Offensive, Revenge of Meta Knight, and Milky Way Wishes. The game is based off of the "Meta Knightmare" mode in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. *'Helper to Hero' is the third game added where the player can choose from all the helpers in the game and play as them in a The Arena-like game, they have to battle various bosses from the other games. *'The True Arena' is the fourth and final game added which is a harder version of The Arena. In The True Arena, the player must fight the bosses and mid-bosses from the newly added games. The final boss of this game is Marx Soul, a harder version of Marx. Minigames *'Snack Tracks', Kirby is laying in front of a conveyor belt which is carrying food towards them, attempting to eat the most of the four while the player touches non-food objects to keep them out of Kirby's path. *'Kirby Card Swipe' requires the player to view a certain number of cards with images on them, wait for an image to show on the top screen, and then touch whatever card matches the image shown. *'Kirby on the Draw' requires Kirby to shoot at images that appear in a shooting gallery. Like in many shooting galleries, most images give the player extra points, while some give negative points. Gameplay Differences Besides the newly added games and minigames, the game has other differences between it and the SNES version. The game features 3D FMV cut scenes for all of the levels, improves the visuals from Kirby Super Star, includes additions and modifications to some of the games, while also adding unlockable features that let the player view all unlocked cut-scenes and music from the game. A two player mode was added to Spring Breeze, using Nintendo Wi-Fi to connect to another Super Star Ultra game card. Although player 2 controls the helper from his/her DS, they have to look at player 1's screen, who plays as Kirby. A multi-player option is added to Gourmet Race and shows the total time of the best time of your courses after you finish a course when running alone, unlike the SNES version. Category:Video Games Category:2008 games